castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jhanin
The Land of Everlasting Conflict Since the time of the Invaders, none of have been able claim Jhanin as their own for terribly long. Before it was the homeland of the Dwarves, and then later taken and claimed by the Kyn. After the fall of ancient Rouran, Jhanin has almost been a constant battleground of Dwarf, Human, Giant, and Kyn warlords all seeking supremacy. Jhanin is generally divided in three main regions, the northern half known as the Thyrlands, the southern half known the Plains of Lorath, and the Kynpeaks which divide them. Jhanin is actually the name of the entire continent, though most people consider Jhal'Qerzaan seperate. History Since the fall of Rouran, many 'countries' have risen in Jhanin. Few nations lasted a decade, much less a century. This ended in 476/2 when Khaz Vedran, seeing an easy target for conquest and expansion, invaded. What they did not expect however, was Skandar Dragonsbane. The great Giant leader was able to rally the scattered people of the wastes into a unified force, and push back the draconic tide. However, even under his leadership, order was a constant battle. Playing to his strength in warfare, Skandar threw his armies at the gates of Bael Archas. To create a new rallying cause for the people of Jhanin. It ended in absolute failure. Skandar was struck down by Garyon, the Black Bulwark, himself. His forces were massacred as they attempted to flee home. The faith the tribes of Jhanin had placed in their hero was shattered. The resulting rebellion was eventually ended by Skandar’s daughter, but a large number of Kyn had seceded from Dragonsbane rule. The Kyn would eventually rally around Thrakul Kulakas, allying in 885/2 to ward off the threat of the Amukreen. Like New Rouran, the line of Dragonsbane would meet its end in 894/2 at the hands of the Fey Courts and internal strife. The land would fall back into warring states for hundreds of years before being brought under the control of Ahmed Thrakul during the early years of his Seven Journies in 384/3. After the disappearance of the Emperor in 403/3, the land has threatened to fall back into lawlessness, though an ambitious Hakkyn warlord by the name of Yakaz Drazan has set his sights on liberating his people from imperial rule. Notable Locations Archas-Thyr Archas-Thyr is a city of two titles. During the summer it is known as “The Bridge”, while the winter it is known as “The Tunnel”. Regardless of title, Archas-Thyr is the largest and most important trade city second only to the metropolises of Xhalandar. The city consists of two massive towers built into the sides of mountains, connected by a titanic bridge, forming the only bridge between the continents of Achaemen and Jhanin. If it exists on Castores for sale, there’s a good chance it can be found in the bazaars that cover the great bridge’s length as well as filling its multi-leveled interior. Potions, weapons, armor, artifacts, clothing, slaves, whores, Archas-Thyr has it all. As it is a city of two titles, it is also a city of two cities. On either end of the bridge is a ‘tower’ or massive fortress built vertically down the sides of the mountains. The Achaemen side, known as Archas, reflects the culture of its continent, and the same can be said for Thyr and the continent of Jhanin. The bridge between them is a mixture of both cultures, plus a dozen others who capitalize on the city’s trade. Archas-Thyr is also commonly known as “The Free City” as it has no true rulers save for those with the most money. No warlord foolish enough to attack the city has ever prevailed, as the only entrances are massive adamantine gates built into the mountain faces. Due to the city’s importance in cross-continental trade, the inhabitants have more food to last through almost any siege, especially due to the pressure to lift the siege before inter-continental trade dies. The city was been built by Dwarves long ago during the height of Dwarven civilization, and is one of the last remaining monuments of the race’s golden age. Massive statues of long –forgotten kings ornament the bridge and the mountainsides, their craftsmanship enduring the many cycles nearly untouched. Everhold The holy city of Dwarves and Giants, as well as often serving as Jhanin's capitol. Located at the north side of the Plains of Lorath at the edge of the Kynpeaks, it is a massive fortress city designed to be ruled by giants. Built on the sloping side of the mountain, Everhold creates a sort of weird visual effect inside its walls. The lower tiers of the city are for the common folk: the Humans and the Dwarves. Meanwhile, the upper tiers are primarily reserved for those multiple times their size. Thus, perspective gets skewed. Everhold is believed to have been the birthplace of Dwarves and Giants. It’s towering walls are formed of but a single piece of stone, believed to have been created by Armela herself. The walls seem nigh-impervious, an exception being a hole in the eastern wall, caused by the Invaders millennia ago. While patched up, it has been exploited by every successful taking of the city. Its wall was only damaged one other time, during Ahmed Thrakul's taking of the city in 383/3, via a massive Lightcraft cannon. The Forest of Steel The Forest of Steel marks the place of the final battle against the Invaders. It is it not a true forest, but rather a grey waste littered with the remains of the Invader’s sinister weapons of war. It is provided over by a mysterious group of Immortal monks, known as the “Purifiers”, who take it upon themselves to seek out and acquire Invader technology in order to contain and slowly drain away its corruptive influence from the world. The Kynpeaks and Zouran This great mountain range that divides Jhanin in two and walls it off from the Spring Court, was once the heart of Dwarven civilization. Beneath its slopes lays an immense labyrinth of ancient tunnels and cavernous halls. Today it is mostly populated by roving packs of Kyn, bandits, and Centaur. Its crumbling fortresses inhabited by mad Dwarves who barely count as a shadow of their forefathers. Dotting the mountains are numerous spires, constructed by the Kyn empire of Rouan ages ago. These crystal-capped spires absorb the sun’s radiance, and send it to one another in a now unmaintained network. A remnant of the Kyn’s lost Lightcraft. Zouran is the most important place in Kyn society. It is the final resting place of Zoukhan, last emperor of Rouran. The surface city covering its mountainside was once meant solely to house those constructing the immense crypt complex beneath. Today however, it has become a temple city of Gauros, and a tribute to the lost glory of the Kyn. Zouran is presided over by the four greatest Kyn packs. Lorath’s Wall Forming the southern border of Jhanin, stretching from east to west, is the great Lorath’s Wall. Built by the Dwarves in an age long forgotten, it has stood the test of time as the bulwark protecting Jhanin from the swarms of Jhal'Qerzaan. The wall is manned by a vast army comprising mostly of criminals. It is a life sentence of duty that many dread, yet seems to do little to discourage lawlessness. The support for the wall and the "Wall Sentence" practice has waned and ebbed over the years, depending on how immediate the threat of the Amukreen seems. The Wall Sentence was completely abolished by Ahmed Thrakul, though was brought back by his brother Muhar Thrakul in 404/3. The wall, and the plains to its north, derive their name from a hero whose story has been lost to time. All across Jhanin one will encounter stories of him, none of which seem to agree on much. Most will say he was a Dwarf, or a Giant, or somehow a mix of both. Some Human settlements will also claim the absurd notion that he was Human. Trivia * Jhanin was one of the first two continents named and mapped, the other being Achaemen. * Jhanin has actually changed surprisingly little over the years. Category:Regions